Goddesses 8
by RandomPurpleMonkey
Summary: All of them are goddesses, there is going to be a party, will our four favorite girls find their true loves? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Go to my profile to see the Goddesses! If I can get them on there!**

Mar was walking through the dark and decrepit streets of Houston. She was looking for the entrance to the caves. The entrance was in the back of a book store, hidden amongst the books. The old lady and her family who worked there had been protecting the Goddesses Temple entrance since time had started. To get in you had to have the password and pin. The pin showed that the goddesses had sent you out and you were returning. If the pin was removed from the wearer it would explode slightly. Just a puff of smoke. Madiline's invention.

Mar walked into the store and showed her pin to Celia, the entrance guard for the night and said, "The Goddesses eight." Yeah, the password was simple, but Anastasia made it that way.

She was the High Goddess. Her hair was a long flowing golden blonde, down to her behind. Her eyes were multi-colored, like the chakras she controlled. Her pale skin (they _all_ had pale skin) shining with a golden hue. She had beautiful wings. A light pink and blue and pink feathered. She was beautiful, all of them were, but she was the most. Her tattoos were golden. She wasn't all vain at all, but very lenient and nice. She looked about 25. That's when she changed.

Then there was Madiline, The Darkness Goddess. No she wasn't mean or evil, she was really sweet to the people she knew, but protective of her sisters. Her hair was black and flowing gown to her butt. Her eyes were black, like her favorite creature, the vampire. Her wings were black and flowing. She also had black tattoos. She always carried her scythe. Not for a threat, for protection, but she kind of liked for people to be scared of her when they first met her, so they wouldn't try anything. She was always bear-foot, they all always were. She looked about 23.

Next there was Areala, the Lightning Goddess. She was best friends with Madeline, they got changed at the same time, being 23 aswel. She had blonde hair with orange tips just to her shoulders. Her eyes were golden, and again like her favorite creature, the vampire. She had golden wings that popped out and was almost always surrounded by her electric sparks, though they never shocked anyone unless she wanted them to. She too only kept them to intimidate new comers. Her tattoos were yellow.

Now we have our Fire Goddess, Rosalie. She had bright red short hair, but when she was human it was long and blonde. But when you are a goddess your hair color changes to fit your position. She had red eyes, like the creatures she loved, the vampires. She always wore her fire flower in her hair, and always had her wings of fire showing. She was the kind of girl who loved to flaunt herself. She had red tattoos and looked about 19.

Then there is our Earth Goddess, Alice. Alice's hair changed from when she was human too, it used to be short and black, now it was long and green. She wore green feathers and leaves in her hair. Her eyes were green and wide, like her favorite creatures, the witches. She had green tattoos and leaf wings. She was shorter than the rest of the goddesses and was changed at 19, saved from an asylum. Everywhere she went pink petals fell or flowers grew. She was also VERY energetic and was the most addicted to shopping.

Next was the Water Goddess, Isabella. She had also changed from her human self, now having long blue waving hair instead of her long brown. Her eyes had also changed from their original brown to a beautiful blue, like the creatures she loved, the humans, she was the only goddess who like them, but it was for their innocence and purity, well some of them. The goddesses thought that it was because she was so innocent and pure. But she also liked the vampires and witches. She had wings of waves and always carried her blue trident. Her tattoos were blue and she was the youngest out of her sisters, only being 17.

Then we have the Ice Goddess, Elisabeth. Elisabeth had pale blue hair straight and just past her shoulders. Being the Ice Goddess gave her the sole power to control ice, but somehow she could enter dreams and control them aswel. She always wore an aura around her that made you feel call and serene, but the other goddesses were immune to it. Her eyes were ice blue, some say like her heart, or the dark witches she protected, but she was very sweet and kind when she let her guard down, which was rare and only let down when she really trusted someone, like her sisters and select warriors. Her tattoos were light blue. She looked about 27, but was changed at 28.

Now we have our last goddess, the Air Goddess, the most kind and nice and generous person of all, Esme. Originally she wasn't going to be the air goddess, but the last one saw her jump off a cliff because of the sorrow and despair and pitied her greatly. She brought her back to the temple and begged the other goddesses to save her, she was too far gone for just one to save her, and it would take all of them to bring her back to life. They said the only way to do so was to make her a goddess and one of them had to sacrifice herself. The Air Goddess saw this as a chance to be with the one she loved, so she sacrificed herself for the brunette and passed on the powers to her, now every year on the anniversary the goddesses mourn. Esme now has long white hair past her shoulders and grey eyes, like the creatures she likes, witches. Her tattoos were white and she looks 35.

Mar walked into the tunnel and carried on, pulling off the pin and tossing it to the side hearing the small puff. She continued on her path till she reached two giant doors that were ornate with each of the goddesses symbols.

A golden crown at the top for Ana, under it and to the left was a crescent moon and sun for Maddi and Areala, under them to the right was a snowflake for Beth, next to that was a tornado for Esme, then a wave for Bella, Above that to the right was a small flame and a pink flower for Rose and Alice, and then above that was the crown, making a full circle. In the center was a small blue butterfly for the child goddess that had yet to be found, or if she was they weren't showing her anytime soon.

Mar pushed the doors with all of her strength and the loud squeak signaled their age as they gave way. When it was open she smiled at the hustle of the vampires and witches moving about in order to get to their destinations.

Lisa at the desk smiled and nodded to Mar when she passed on her way to the goddesses' chamber. At the door the two bulky guards nodded to her and bowed their heads, a sign of respect for her, considering she was the top assassin. They pulled the huge golden doors to uncover a grand hallway and two more doors with four more guards at them.

Mar laughed slightly at the dramatics that is until she noticed Jay standing at the door and ran to him. He chuckled and swept her up in his arms kissing her forehead in the process. The other guards turned their heads away to give them some privacy.

"Where is Ellie? Normally I see her, but I didn't." Ellie was their friend and in the top ten assassins ranking at a fantastic three.

"I don't know, she could be out on an assignment." Jay shrugged and put Mar down, going over to the doors to open them. They opened up to the ornate room, complete to a small water fountain and colored fabric everywhere. The goddesses all sat atop the thrones waiting for her. She walked in and crossed her hand over her heart and bowed her head.

"Mistresses."

Alice looked at her like she was crazy. "MAR! We told you not to call us that, we consider you a friend, not a servant!" Mar smiled and started to give the goddesses a report on her mission. When she was done the goddesses smiled at her.

"Well done Marrisa, we have news for you, Well the child goddess was born sixteen years ago, it is Ellie, we are having a Coming Out for her to announce her to the world, so Vampire and Witches alike will be coming for the weeks event. Prepare yourself, being our best, and her best friend, you are to be her female companion and her personal guard, this will take you off missions and onto fulltime duty, this also means it will be harder for you to see Jason." Ana always addresses people with their full names, besides her sisters.

Mar was shocked, trying to process that her best friend for three years, three whole years was the child goddess, the fabled and most powerful goddess or all. Ellie came out then and smiled at Mar, pulling her into a hug, Mar reacted slowly.

This was going to be a long and painful week, not to mention hectic.


	2. Sorry

**I have a reason for not updating! My computer is new so I had a trial version of Word on it, when it expired my parents refused to buy it for me. I'm realy and sorry and ****i feel horible. I'm going to convinse them to buy it for me, right now I'm at the library and I'm about to leave, I truely am sorry.**


	3. Off Hiatus!

So, I'm taking all my stories OFF Hiatus! The new chapters will be up soon. : )

I'm sorry for such a long hiatus, but I finally have Microsoft word and I can write again!

That's all.

- Molly


End file.
